Marionettes
by Awsomeangel
Summary: Dolls are toys. They are made to be played with, made to be used. No matter what, they cannot ever disobey. Once a doll starts to try to escape, they are turned into useless garbage. Seijuurou would not become useless garbage. He would never fail a mission, even at the cost of the death of his lost memories, even at the cost of Tetsuya's life. Hairyuu Murasakimikado's universe.


**Hi... So, before anyone tries to kill me, this is a new story, so read the story first before doing anything drastic, 'kay? ;D**

**This universe belongs to the great and wonderful Hairyuu Murasakimikado's universe, so please check out her story, The Carcass That Rots In Despair & The Spiderlily That Bloom In Madness! It's very interesting~**

**Also, reading that may also help make this story make a bit more sense...** **=.=# **

**I don't own KnB or the universe.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_A ripple disturbs the previously peaceful surface of a small, stone pond. A gold-trimmed fan snaps shut and the holder, clothed in a magnificent golden red flowered Kimono, striking blood coloured hair adorned with various flowers smiles, a sly, secretive smile. "Please, do come sit." The normally hard, light voice was sickly sweet, dripping with false honey. So drunk on the fine teas and luxuries of the mansion, not one person noticed the brief flash of silver steel between the long, folded golden sleeves._

* * *

"Tetsuya.. Tetsuya!" A head topped with a striking mop of blood red hair peered through the small, makeshift shelter wedged between two buildings, a bar and a brothel. Fire coloured eyes soften in relief when they were met with the sight of a small boy around four or five. His ghostly pale skin was scarred and dirty and messy sky blue hair fell into closed eyes. The pale chest that was exposed by the sloppily tied kimono fashioned out of dirty blue rags moved up and down just a bit faster than normal, covered in sweat.

The red headed boy padded forward softly, carefully squeezing through the crack in the dirty, run-down wall, the small space just barely allowing his small, six-year-old form. Pushing back the cloth that made up the door, he kneeled beside the blue head and pressed his dry forehead against a hot, sweaty one. The scorching temperature had cooled to a gentle burn, and the shudders that wracked the teal head slowed to a gentle tremble. The boy was feverish, his eyes shut tightly.

Gentle, dexterous fingers lifted the rag from the pale forehead and dipped it into the dwindling bucket of cold, rain water from the shower not two days ago, placing back in it's original position. A hand tightly grasped the tealette's own as the redhead prodds at fluttering pink lips with the small, sour apple that had been savaged from one of the market stalls earlier that day.

"Tetsuya, you have to eat or the fever won't break as easily..." The boy trailed off as dull teal eyes opened, slowly and painfully, looking dazedly up at the slightly taller redhead, and the small bluenette obediently opened his mouth. A sigh of relief was audible as the redhead carefully feeded the tealette his own rations as well as the precious bit of the water they had been saving up.

"Seijuurou needs to eat too." The small bluenette's voice was barely above a weak whisper, easy to differentiate even from his usual soft tone, partially due to the scratchy, painful quality of the hoarse mumble. The redhead, Seijuurou, shook his head.

"I can go a few days without food." The tealette closed his eyes and opened his mouth, but a sudden bolt of dull, aching pain in his temple that nearly made him dry heave up what little food he had left in his stomach prevented him from retaliating with a cutting remark of his own. Seijuurou ran his small, calloused fingers through the dirty teal hair, undoing some of the knots. When he withdrew his hand, a fine sheen of sweat and grime covered the already-dirty digits.

"It's my turn to stay up tonight, as the guard." The small tealette attempted to sit up, only to be pushed back down. "Tetsuya should sleep some more, I can guard tonight." Ignoring his companions feeble protests, Seijuurou stood up and rearranges the tealette's raggedy kimono before stepping outside, beginning his nightly journey across the alley, checking for intruders.

* * *

Teal eyes snap open to be met with tan tarp cloth. A pale hand gropes for the knife hidden by his makeshift bed as a soft rustle of an unfamiliar fabric echoes through the hideout. Pale hands clamp down on his parted lips, covering up his mouth and taking away any ability to make a noise. The rustle sounds again as a gag is shoved into the bluenette's mouth, the dirty material soaked in a foreign substance shoving against the back of his throat and making him choke, and at that moment, as his eyelids grew heavy, something hits him.

The cloth he heard, it was the heavy, slithering whisper of layered silk.

* * *

"Tetsuya?" Seijuurou hesitantly pads towards the cloth tarp of the entranceway, glancing around to make sure no one could see. Despite the abandoned nature of the alleyway and the inconspicuous, nearly invisible crevice they made their home in, he could never be too careful. After all, being caught wasn't an option. Not for him, and especially not for fever-stricken Tetsuya, who was on the verge of going into a comatose state, or rather, with their meager savings and lack of background, death.

Not that Seijuurou would allow anything of that sort to happen. Tetsuya had been living on the streets with him for god knows how long, he was strong enough to stay alive back then, he was strong enough to survive now… Or so he liked to think.

In reality, it was very probable that something not-so-nice would happen to the small bluenette, even years of living on the streets hadn't given his youthful body the immunity and strength it needed to survive, especially with barely any food and water and the blatant lack of any type of medicine, useful or otherwise.

It bothered Seijuurou, not only his only companion dying (which was bad enough) but also the thought of being alone with no one to watch his back on the streets. Granted, Tetsuya, being near-death and feverish, was not much of a help, but Seijuurou would never, never leave someone who was practically his brother and closest friend behind. Tetsuya would heal, of course he would, Tetsuya was too stubborn to die. Of course.

Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts (thinking of death only brought death) the small red head stepped in to witness something that didn't register in his mind. It wasn't as if it was particularly strange, it simply didn't make any sense.

The dirty blankets Tetsuya had lain on were a mess, the bluenette in question was no where to be found, and a small, roughly hewn dagger lay by the mess of sweat-and-grime-covered cloth. That's when a sharp blow to the back of the head made everything go blindingly white, then black.

* * *

"So?" The black haired man smiled as he gestured for the tall, purplette standing in front of him to sit. The other complied, eagerly accepting the bag of western-style fruit candies as he began his report. "Two subjects captured today, one is five, one's six, both were living on the streets, both male, and both pure. One of them has potential for _that._" The raven across from the purple head smiled just a bit wider, his eyes hooded as he stood up and patted the sitting purplette on the head, stroking his hair slightly before dropping a bag of small tea-cakes on the purple head's lap. "Good boy."

* * *

Tetsuya awoke to darkness. It was a damp, ringing sort of darkness, and the musky, sour scent of sweat and something else was just barely noticeable in the otherwise clear air. The bluenette began to sit up, wincing painfully as sharp, blinding stabs of dull, aching pain made him nearly fall over, when he was yanked back by his wrists with a sharp _clang. _

The small bluenette wiggled his wrists in confusion, before understanding dawned upon him. of course, the cold metal that chafed and rubbed violently against tender, sore skin, they were handcuffs, holding him down on some kind of bed.

Upon moving around a little, he discovered the chains around his ankles and his apparent lack of clothing, as well. The unfamiliar feeling of cool air against warm, feverish skin made him want to retch.

"Tetsuya?" Tetsuya blinked and looked up as a familiar voice sounded. The thick darkness pressed down all around him, but he could just make out the faint, reddish outlines of another person, around the same age, maybe just a bit older.

His voice soft and hesitant, he whispered out, "Seijuurou?" A sigh of relief echoed through the dark air, the sound of chains telling Tetsuya that Seijuurou must have been chained down as well.

"Where… are we?" The chains clanked again as Tetsuya heard rather than saw Seijuurou shrug.

"I have just awoken as well." The bluenette bit his lip, just hard enough to draw a small, warm bead of blood, as he thought. What had happened? Almost immediately, a sharp bolt of nasua filled up his senses, nearly making him retch. Well, at least he now knew that the fever was still there… the dangerous, familiar feeling of weakness settled, and Tetsuya almost balked at how relieved he was too feel something normal, even something that could potentially kill him.

"Sei-nii…" His voice was small as he called out, reaching for the comfort of the older boy's soothing voice. Silence was his answer, and he began to pull at the chains as a feeling of panic and unease came over him. "S-Sei? Seijuurou? Are you-"

A soft noise cut him off. Tetsuya froze as Seijuurou's voice, a harsh whisper, sounded. "Tetsuya, hush, someone is coming." And at that moment, the sound of a door squeaking rang through the air and the room was flooded with light.

* * *

**Yeah... So, leave review? ;)**


End file.
